Coenzyme Q10, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,908,613 and 5,925,335, is an orally absorbable gum tissue regenerating agent. It will be most useful if applied directly to the area to be treated, and left in contact with the area for about 40-45 minutes.